Chris Rembrandt
Chris "Remy" Rembrandt aka. Springheel '''is a player character in the Commitment campaign controlled by Griffin McElroy. He is an extremely nerdy and athletic man trying to keep him and his brother's gym afloat. He works in the IT Department of the Do Good Fellowship. His jumps are very good ;) History Early Life Remy started off as high school gymnast before managing to make it on a 2008 Summer Olympics team. Unfortunately, he ultimately missed these games due to the disappearance of his parents. Remy fell on hard times afterward and would spend his free time bonding with his older brother over their mutual love of Ninja Warrior. This connection gave them both the idea to start their own Ninja Warrior-style training gym. In order to promote their new gym, Remy decided to participate as a contestant on American Ninja Warrior, only to get too overconfident and beef it at the first obstacle on live television. This failure resulted in the brothers' gym failing as well, and they lost almost all business in the aftermath. Remy, disillusioned, gave up on gymnastics and began taking on odd jobs so he could keep the gym afloat. Eventually, he found more permanent employment with his other skill set, and wound up working in IT for the Do Good Fellowship. Powers and Abilities Superpowers * '''Super Agility: Gives Remy Very Good jumps and many bonuses when doing something athletic * Natural Weapon: Remy's super abilities allow him to fight very well and to kick Very Good. * Cats Landing: Can't be hurt by falling. * Uncanny Dodge: If Remy sees a projectile coming he can get out of the way with clever gymnastics with +2 to Defense rolls when dodging ranged attacks. Stunts Empathy * Psychologist: Once per session Remy can reduce someone else’s consequence by one level of severity by succeeding on an Empathy roll with a difficulty of Fair (+2) for a mild consequence, Good (+3) for moderate, or Great (+4) for severe. Remy needs to talk with the person he's treating for at least half an hour in order for them to receive the benefits of this stunt, and he can’t use it on himself. Rapport * Popular: If Remy is in an area where he's popular and well-liked, he can use Rapport in place of Contacts. He may be able to establish his popularity by spending a fate point to declare a story detail, or because of prior justification. Items Items both currently owned and lost by Remy throughout the Commitment campaign. Current Items These are items currently within Remy's possession as of the most recent episode. Former Items These are items which were lost or given away. Fan Art Remy by Melrosemary.jpg|Remy by Melrosemary. Remy by Berwals.jpg|Remy by Berwals. Remy by Pamiji.jpg|Remy by Pamiji. Remy by Chewybats.png|Remy by Chewybats. Remy by Hysterical-Random-Things.png|Remy by Hysterical-Random-Things. Remy by Midnigtartist.png|Remy by Midnigtartist. Remy by Cryptcid.jpg|Remy by Cryptcid. Trivia * Said by Griffin to be a cross between Spider-Man and Spike Spiegel, by way of the wrestler Xavier Woods. * His legs are ''very ''good. * Remy is allergic to peanuts. * His favorite film is Flubber. Category:Commitment PCs